


orange you glad (you have me)

by aha_al3x



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oranges, Pining, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and have synced sleep schedules, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aha_al3x/pseuds/aha_al3x
Summary: Together, Dream and George had zero impulse control. So, if George wants oranges at 2 in the morning, then Dream will make sure he has them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	orange you glad (you have me)

**Author's Note:**

> i am BACK with more dnf for you guys! this is a super short piece that i wrote because i was bored and just wanted to write straight up fluff for once. i really hope you guys enjoy :)

Things fell into place so naturally once George moved in.

Maybe it was because his and Dream’s sleep schedules were already synced, so sometimes they would rise with the white light of the sparkling moon. Other times, they awoke to the blinding yellow-orange sun, harsh on blinking eyes but undoubtedly brilliant. No matter what time of day, it was always together for the inextricable pair. 

Maybe it was the fact that they had known each other for years, so it was only easy, only innate. From the time that George had stepped out of the terminal, Dream had had him wrapped up in an embrace, whispers of “ _ God, you’re real, you’re here, with me”,  _ passing through his lips, all gentle and delighted while Sapnap groaned in exasperation (though he would never lie - he was happy George was there, too). 

Maybe it was the fact that they spent hours on the phone before George moved in, so walking into Dream’s room and starting a conversation that would go on for hours felt like second-nature. Plus, being in person had its perks; warm arms and the lull of a thumping heart was a pleasure George didn’t have back in England.

Everything was so simple when they were together. It was all soft orange happiness and radiant smiles, playful banter, and jokingly kicked shins. It was all light touches, brushing hair out of each other’s eyes, and soothing voices. It was all quiet walks down their street, watching movies on a plush beige couch, and late-night grocery runs. 

There was one night that both held particularly close to their hearts, a night of golden vivacity and new feelings. It was a wonder that something so beautiful could be born of only an empty refrigerator and endless energy, yet it started as a two a.m. grocery run. 

George had had an unyielding craving for oranges, Dream would do anything to make him smile, and Sapnap had gone to bed long before. So, Dream did what anyone rational would do. 

_ “Walmart is open twenty-four hours, if you’d like to go?”  _

The giddy laugh and eager  _ “yes! let’s go!”  _ that he received was enough to tell Dream that it was worth it. 

The night started with gleaming headlights in the expanse of darkness. George was bouncing around in the passenger seat, his hands moving around as he expressed how much  _ better  _ it was to be together in person, because he never could have fun like this by himself. When he finally settled down and put his hands down atop the center console, Dream was quick to grab one. He didn’t even have to take his eyes off of the road to know that George’s face had turned pink. When they finally pulled into the abandoned parking lot of the local Walmart, Dream brought George’s hand to his lips, gently kissing his knuckles before releasing his hand and jumping out of the car, a smile playing on his lips. 

The store was cold, though it was pleasant compared to the Florida humidity. It made the two feel more awake, more electrified, as they ran down the aisles. The rusting wheels of their shopping cart had squealed in protest, though the sound fell upon ears who couldn’t care less about what nuisances greeted them as long as they were laughing with each other. 

The two took turns throwing things into the cart, making commentary on their purchases all the way. They had attracted the attention of some of the late night employees stocking the shelves, who watched the two boys that were so obviously absorbed in each other. The workers didn’t interfere; young love made everyone wistful for that feeling of their own. 

Eventually, they got to the fresh foods section, where George had immediately begun to pick out the best looking oranges. Dream watched him, looking absolutely smitten.There was something so domestic about going grocery shopping together that Dream couldn’t shake the hope that they’d spend the rest of their lives together, always enamored with each other. 

By the time they had put the groceries in the trunk and climbed back in the car, Dream wanted nothing more than to kiss George. His heart was begging for him to just be brave, because what was so different between kissing his knuckles and kissing his lips? 

The answer was a series of words that had gone unspoken.

_ I love you. As more than a friend, as more than a best friend. I want to be yours, irrevocably, endlessly. Only if you’ll let me be.  _

So, Dream put his shaky hands on the steering wheel and stopped letting his eyes flutter down to George’s lips. The ride home was more serene than the ride there. George had begun to feel the chokehold of tiredness, but the night still felt so  _ young.  _

Back at the house, it was almost too much to see; George standing in his kitchen, George putting boxes of food away in cabinets he could just barely reach, George looking back at Dream and whispering, “ _ you make me happy”,  _ vulnerability seeping into his tone at the honesty _.  _

When George got to the bag with the oranges, he ripped open the plastic only to be greeted with the citrus fruits beginning to roll across the marble island. Nimbly, he had caught the one that teetered too close to the edge, and began to peel it, breaking away the slices and popping them into his mouth, letting the sweet taste greet him. Dream was enthralled, the sight in front of him so beautiful that his breath was knocked from his chest. His resolve was splintering.

Then, George had extended his hand, holding a wedge of the fruit. 

“ _ Do you want any?”  _

Dream  _ fell to pieces,  _ and in three long strides was next to George, looking at him with a scorching intensity and unadulterated wanting. 

“ _ Put the orange on the countertop.”  _

When George’s hands were empty, Dream had wasted no time in leaning down and connecting their lips. The first thing he noticed was the intoxicating taste of citrus on George’s lips. 

" _ I’ve wanted to do this for so long”,  _ Dream whispered against George’s lips.

“ _You should’ve done it sooner”,_ George responded, threading his fingers into Dream’s hair. 

Everything in the world had faded, replaced with an orange haze and burning love. Their kiss said the words that they never had the confidence to speak, communicating that passion across to the other. It was unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world because if anything was true, it was the fact that pure love was perennial. 

When George finally pulled away, his lips were cherry-red and raw. 

“ _ You tasted like oranges.”  _ Dream murmured, and George smiled. 

_ “Kiss me again.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!
> 
> what did you guys think? kudos and comments are, as always, appreciated. 
> 
> this piece isn't very elaborate and certainly not my best, but i am still quite happy with how it turned out. hopefully you all are too! thank you for reading. much love <3


End file.
